prisonbreakfandomcom-20200222-history
Julianne Simms
Family *Julianne Simms mother - Mother *Lloyd Lowery - Husband *Charlie - Son Biography Background A fast-tracker with the Marshals, Julianne ranked first in her class at the Federal Law Enforcement Training Center at Glynco before her social anxiety disorder, panic attacks, depression and other ailments derailed her career because of a traumatic experience. She retreated to the basement apartment of her mother’s home where she worked as a telemarketer, never truly having to interact with others. Ray hires Jules to work with the Breakout Kings, which she sees as her last shot to reclaim a normal, productive life doing what she was meant to do – catch the bad guys. Season 1 Season 2 Appearances *Collected *The Bag Man *Out of the Mouth of Babes *Queen of Hearts *Like Father, Like Son *Fun with Chemistry *Steaks *One for the Money *Paid in Full *Off the Beaten Path *There are Rules *Where in the World is Carmen Vega Season 2 *An Unjust Death *Round Two *Double Down *Cruz Control *Self Help *I Smell Emmy *Ain't Love 50 Grand *SEALd Fate *Freakshow *Served Cold }} Character development Julianne is more than reluctant to join Breakout Kings when offered, but ultimately accepts. It seems that she has a father/daughter relationship with Ray for reasons because of her past. She also may have a budding friendship with Erica, and Lloyd seems to have taken an obvious interest with her (though we do not know if the feelings are reciprocated.) At first things are a little tense with Charlie since he doesn't know about her social issues, but he soon realizes and backs off-adopting a softer personality with her then. It is also shown that Shea has a sexual attraction to her saying that "the quiet ones are always the freakiest (in bed)" to which Lloyd starts defending her. Etymology *Julianne means youthfull.Meaning of Julianne *Simms does mean "he who hears".Meaning of Simms Trivia *Julianne along with Ray, Charlie, Shea and Lloyd appear in every episode of the 1st season. *Julianne can be in fact being related to Alice Simms, the warden of the Miami-Dade Penitentiary Women's Facility. *Julianne was the only female main character who hadn't a child, until it was revealed that she would had the should end with a child (confirmed by Nick Santora). **Julianne is the third mother after Philly and Erica. Ironically, she became a mother off-screen after the events of Breakout Kings Season 2. Philly and Erica were also mothers off-screen, but this was before the series. *Julianne has met all the main characters. *Julianne is the only female main character to appear in every episode. **Julianne is also the only female main character who appears in person in the season premiere and the season final. **Erica Reed didn't appeared in the Pilot episode, and this was the only episode she had missed. *Julianne is the only one of the Breakout Kings who have kissed another one of the Breakout Kings on-screen: Ray Zancanelli, although on the cheek. **Julianne later kissed another Breakout Kings member on the mouth; Lloyd Lowery in Self Help. *Julianne has never captured a main villain or minor villain along with Lloyd and Philly. *Julianne saw 2 persons dying on-screen: an unnamed police officer on TV by Starla and Mars, and Mike Colburn, who shot himself in front of the Breakout Kings. **Colburn's death marks the only time that Julianne is present at the death of a character. ***His death also marks the first time that a character who ends up dead, has been his full name revealed. *Julianne along with Fritz Gunderson are the only characters who weren't in any danger in season 1. *Julianne's character get's her credit before that of Sean Daniels and after that of Ray Zancanelli. *Julianne is the first female character and main character to use a "bad word". Julianne sometimes says "bitch" during season 1. The other 2 main characters are Charlie DuChamp and Ray Zancanelli. **Coincidentally, they are not criminals at all, while using bad words. *Julianne along with Lloyd and Philly are the only main characters who didn't used a gun or another weapon in season 1. *Julianne was not present or mentioned by any Breakout Kings members at the time that Charlie DuChamp died. *Julianne has taken Ray's role over as leader, during the fact that she put pictures from the criminials on the wall. (Round Two). Ray, however, had taken over the role of his deceased friend, Charlie. *Although Julianne was left for dead in Double Down, she was saved in time by Ray, Erica and Shea. This wasn't in the case of her former friend, Charlie DuChamp. *In Cruz Control, it marks the first time that Julianne visits a prison. *Julianne along with Ray are the only main characters who weren't temporary removed (as a part of their job in There are Rules), decided to quit, removed or killed. Instead, both Julianne and Ray were getting a higher rank after Charlie ended being dead. *Julianne's only time when she used a gun was in the final episode of season 2: she used it twice. The first time when Shea, Erica, Ray and Lloyd were at the opposide building and she pointed a gun at Max Doyle and at the second time, she shot a lock and freed Theresa Zancanelli. Behind the scenes Notes and references External links *Julianne Simms on Breakout Kings Wikia *Julianne Simms on www.imdb.com Category:Main characters Category:Breakout Kings characters Category:Living characters Category:Mothers Category:Characters